Reason
by hott4wwe
Summary: Justin dumps Randy one day. Now a month later Randy wants to know why, but when he finds out why it will change his life forever. This is an AU and Mpreg.
1. Chpter 1: Discovery

Justin and Randy have been together for three years until Justin breaks up with him one day. Now a month later Randy finds out he's dating Wade. He decides to go see Justin and find out what's really going on.

Justin came home one night to find Randy sitting on his steps. "Randy"

Randy gets up "Hey Justin"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see-" Randy saw a bruise under Justin's eye. He walks up to him and rubs it. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing I fell."

"Bullshit Justin did someone hit you."

"No I fell"

"Justin, who hit you?"

"My boyfriend"

"So you do have a boyfriend. Who is it?"

"It was Wade"

"Wade, are you serious. Why that asshole?"

"I don't know I was lonely and I needed company, he was there." Randy turns to leave.

"I broke up with him when I found out something two weeks ago and he won't leave me alone."

"When did he hit you?"

"A couple days ago.

"Has he ever hit you before?"

Justin lifts up his shirt showing Randy the purple and blue bruises all over his stomach. "All the time."

Randy softly rubs the bruises "Oh my god"

"He won't go away."

Randy hugs Justin "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you and he always said if I ever told anyone he would-" Justin stops talking.

"He would do what Justin?"

Justin places a hand on his belly. "Kill my baby"

Randy steps away from Justin. "What did you just say?"

"He would kill my baby. Randy I'm pregnant."

Randy gets in his car and leaves Justin standing there with a shocked look on his face.

About 30 minutes later Justin calls Randy who doesn't answer so he leaves a message.

**"Randy it's me I need you. Wade's here and he won't go away. Please come back Randy I'm scared."**

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2: He's back

Randy didn't stop the car until he got as far as he could from Justin. He couldn't believe this Justin was pregnant with Wade's baby. How could Justin do this to him? He pulled up into a motel and turned off the car. Looking at his phone he saw he had a voice message from Justin. Instead of answering it he turned it off. He had a lot on his mind and he wanted to be alone so he got a room. The next morning he was feeling a little bad for running away from Justin so he called him back. Justin didn't answer. Then he remembered the message he left so he listened to that. When he heard the panic in Justin voice he jumped up and left. Five minutes later he pulled up at Justin's house. It was 9:23 in the morning but he didn't care. After banging on the door Justin answered it supporting a fresh bruise on his face.

Randy froze "Your face."

Justin looked back into the hallway leading to the bedroom and then looked back. "Why did you leave me yesterday Randy?"

"I'm sorry ok I just freaked out but what happened to your face."

Justin looks down. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why, Justin?"

"Because Wade is here, Randy you have to go."

"I'm not leaving you with that asshole!"

Justin places his hand on Randy's chest. "Don't yell or you'll wake him."

"Why do you let him do this to you?"

"Because I-" Justin heard the floor creak and he looked back and saw Wade standing there, arms folded. He slowly backed away from the door as Wade approached it.

Wade looked outside and saw Randy he looking back at Justin and before Justin could say anything Wade slapped him across the face. Justin fell to the ground. Wade pulled him back up. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know I'm sorry" Justin cried out.

Wade let go of Justin and told him to go back in the room. When Justin was gone he looked back to Randy only to be met with his fist. Wade stepped back but didn't fall. Looking back up he tackled Randy out and down the stairs. He landed on top of him and started hitting him relentlessly. After a good minute Wade got up but Randy stayed down, spitting up blood.

Panting Wade looked down at Randy. "If I ever see you again you'll regret it." He turned to leave.

Randy gets up. "Why are you doing this to him? What did he ever do to you?"

Wade turned back to Randy. "Why did you come back huh?"

"I wanted to know why Justin left me."

"Well I can tell you that. It's because he's pregnant with my child."

"How do you know it's yours it could be mine?"

Wade smiles "I know it's mine because I was with him the day it happened."

"What are you talking about?"

Do you remember a month ago when he said his mom was sick and he was going to stay with her a couple days, he lied"

Randy shakes his head. "You're lying"

"Not it's true he was with you when we got together."

"Are you saying Justin actually agreed to sleep with you?"

Wade chuckles "What do you think." Randy screams and tackles him again.

A police car riding by sees them and turned on their sirens. Randy and Wade continued to fight so they got out and broke it up.

Randy struggled to get free. "Let go of me." While he was struggling he accidently hit the police officer who was holding him. The other officer hit him with his stick and put handcuffs on him.

Justin saw this and ran back out. "What's going on?"

When the officer saw his face he got up. "What happened to your face son?"

Justin then remembered his face. "Oh um"

Wade buts in "That asshole tired to break in and he hit him in the face that's why I was attacking him."

The officer looked back to Justin. "Is that true?"

Justin looked down at Randy who was staring up at him then back at Wade who was glaring at him. "Yes officer it's true?"

Wade smiles to himself as one of the officers hauled Randy up and put him in the police car. The other one walked to Justin. "You should put some ice on that son before it gets worse."

Justin fakes a smile "Thanks officer I will."

The officer looks back at the car. "He won't be in there long but if he comes back" He gives Justin a card. "Give me a call ok."

Wade salutes him "Thanks officers"

The officer walks off and gets in the car. Justin looked at Randy in the back of the car. Randy's eyes told Justin that he forgives him but he still felt bad. As the car rounded the corner he turns to Wade.

Wade looks at him and raises his hand making Justin flinch. Wade rubs the side of Justin's face. "Come on" Wade goes back in the house followed by Justin.


	3. Chapter 3: Visitation and The Note

Randy was asleep in his cell when a guard woke him up. "Hey Orton"

Randy sits up. "Yeah"

"You got a visitor" The guard opens the cell and lead Randy to the visitation room. When he walked in he saw Wade sitting down with a smile on his face.

He goes over to him and sits down. "What do you want Wade?"

"Well I just came here to see how you were holding up." Wade chuckles "So how are you doing sport?"

"I'm not going to be in here long you know that right."

Wade sits back "Oh yeah I know that but I also know you're not going to come around Justin anymore."

"And how do you know that."

"I just do, Justin's mine now and you need to get over it."

"But he told me he ended it with you when he found out he was pregnant."

Wades smile fades "He did" Randy nods "Well I guess I'll deal with him when I get home then huh."

Randy quickly regrets what he said. "Just leave him alone, Justin's never hurt a fly so why are you hurting him like that?"

Wade sighs "Well this was fun but I don't have to explain myself to you." Wade gets up and walks over to Randy. "Oh and by the way" Wade leans in closer to Randy and whispers in his ear. "He never agreed to have sex with me."

Randy pales "What?" He looks up at Wade. "You raped him."

Wade chuckles "And you know what he was screaming while I was raping him. Randy, Randy, Randy help me Randy but little Randy was no where to be found."

Randy charges at wade, knocking him on the ground and placing his large hands around his neck. Randy was seeing red. Justin never deserved this he was too sweet to nice to get this in return. A couple officers grabbed Randy from behind and dragged him back to his cell. Wade just laughed.

After he was placed in his cell the officer that gave Justin his card came up to him. "Hey kid"

Randy looks up "What?"

The cop leans on the cell "What's going on with you and that guy?"

"Nothing"

"We can help you know if something's going on you need to tell me now before it's too late."

"When can I get out of here?" Randy said ignoring him.

"Saturday, today is Wednesday now if something's going on you need to tell me."

Randy looks over at him. "Fine"

Wade entered the house he saw Justin watching TV. He walks up behind him. "Justin!"

Justin jumps "Wade I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course you didn't" Wade walks around the couch and stops in front of Justin and sits on the couch.

He starts to undo's his jeans. Justin got the message and got down on his knees and did what he was told. After choking and nearly throwing up Justin was on all fours being mutilated by Wade. When Wade was finish he pulled himself out, not caring if Justin wasn't finish. Wade got up, buttoned his clothes and left the house without a word. Justin slowly got up and went to the bathroom, after showering he went back in the living room to clean up the mess. He laid back on the couch and cried himself to sleep. An hour later he was woken up by the door bell. He slowly got up, the pain all over his body being made known. He answered the door and saw the officer that gave him the card.

He looked Justin up and down. "Are you ok?"

Justin walked outside and winced at the pain below his waist. "What's going on?"

"We got a tip from someone in your neighborhood that you were being abused, is that true?"

"Um" Randy looks around "No it's not who told you that?"

"It's ok to ask for help son. We can help you, we can protect you. We can make sure he never hurts you or anyone else again."

"You can do anything because nothings wrong, now I have to go."

Justin turns to leave but the officer stops him. "Hey I'm just a phone call away. If something happens to you call me."

Justin shakes his head "Why do you care so much?"

"My daughter was in the same boat you are. So I know the symptoms he's abusing you isn't he?"

Justin looks away and sees a car that looks like Wade. He panics "I'm sorry but nothings wrong and I have to go." He goes inside and closes the door. Leaning against it he feels something against his feet. Looking down he sees a note addressed to him from Randy. He looks out the window and sees the cop car pull off. Sitting back on the couch he opens it and reads it.

**Dear Justin,**

**I know what Wade did to you. It's not your fault and**

**I'm not mad at you but you have to think about your baby.**

**It's not safe for either of you and I'm afraid that if you don't**

**leave now I'm going to lose you again. I know you're scared and**

**you think you're alone but you're not. You have me and no matter what**

**Happens I'll always love you and I'll never leave you. I just want you safe.**

**Stay strong, Love Randy**

**P.S pleas call the police officer. He will help you I promise.**

Justin folds up the note, pulls out his phone and calls the police officer.


	4. Chapter 4: In and Out

**The next day**

**Justin told the cops to come over when Wade wasn't home. But Wade comes home early. **

When Wade got back to the house he saw a cop car parked outside. He quickly got out and ran inside. When he got in he saw Justin on the couch with two police officers and he stops. "What's going on?"

Justin gets up "Wade um what are you ding here I thought you weren't going to be back until late tonight."

"I forgot my wallet. Who is this and why is he here" Wade motions to his wallet on the table.

One of the officers gets up and pulled out his handcuffs. "Wade Barrett will you please put your hands behind your back."

Wade steps back "Why?"

The officer steps closer "You're under arrest."

Wade looks at Justin "You called the cops."

Justin looks down "I'm sorry"

Wade smiles and lets the officers cuff him. "Well don't worry I'll be out soon and then were going to talk about this." The officer leaves with Wade.

The other officer goes back over to Justin. "You did the right thing son. Now you and your baby are going to be just fine."

"What about Randy" Justin asks

"He's been released an officer will bring him here. Would you like me to stay with you?"

"No I'll be ok" Justin holds out his hand. "Thank you officer"

The officer smiles "Don't mention it and call me if you have any other problems."

"I will" Justin walks the officer to the door and watches them leave. When they pulled off he headed back inside.

**Later that night **

Justin was fixing himself some food when he saw flashing lights outside. He walked over to the door and looked out. He saw an officer get out and open the back door. Randy then stepped out and Justin smiled. When the car pulled off he opened the door and ran outside and jumped into Randy's arms who, smiles and tightens his hold a little.

Justin pulled back and stared into Randy's eyes. "I'm so sorry Randy."

"Shhh don't say a word just kiss me."

Justin smiles and kisses Randy deeply. "Oh god I've missed you so much Randy. I missed you so much."

Randy leans his head against Justin's. "I know I've missed you too and I love you so much."

Justin sniffles "I love you too"

Randy chuckles "And Wade will never hurt you again I promise. I'm here and I'll take of you, both of you."

Justin then remembers he carrying Wade's baby and he pulls back. "I'm sorry that he's the father."

"Don't be it's not your fault. I just wish you would have told me sooner." Randy said wiping Justin's face. "Why didn't you?"

Justin looks down "I don't know I guess I thought you wouldn't believe me or you would hate me."

Randy lifts up his face with his hand. "I could never hate you and don't worry I promise I'll love this baby like it was my own."

Justin sniffles again and hugs Randy. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

"And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I'll never leave you again."

**Jail house the next day**

Wade was lying in his cell staring at the ceiling when it opened. He sat up and saw the officer that arrested him. "Wade, you made bail."

Wade smiles "I know I told you I wouldn't be in here long."

"Well don't get use to it because I swear I'm going to transfer you to prison myself."

Wade chuckles "Well see about that officer Brown." Wade walks off.

**Outside**

A car was waiting for Wade outside. When he came out he got in the car. "Thanks dad"

"Anything for my only son." His dad said. "So how did this happen?"

"He called the cops on me." Wade said "Don't worry I'll deal with him tonight."

"Tomorrow, tonight I'm having dinner and I would like you to be there."

Wade smiles "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else dad." The car pulls off.


	5. Chapter 5: There's nothing we can do

The next day Justin had a doctor's appointment. He and Randy left the house early. They didn't see Wade's car parked down the street. When they were gone Wade went into the house and co plenty trashed it. When they got back to the house later that day they saw the door opened. Randy told Justin to stay there and he went inside. Standing outside Justin heard a car pull up behind him. He turned and saw Wade getting out of the car and he froze.

Wade walked up to him. "Hi Justin"

"How did you get out?"

Wade chuckles "Did you forget who my dad is and how rich he is."

"Why are you here?"

Wade slightly tilts his head to the side. "What you didn't think you were going to get away with this did you. You called the cops on me Justin. Did you tell anyone else about us?" Wade takes a step forward.

Justin takes a step backward. "I didn't tell anyone Wade I swear."

Wade takes another step forward. "And why do I believe you."

Randy comes back out the house and sees them. "Hey" he runs over to Wade and pushes him. "What the hell are you doing here and how did you get out?"

Wade chuckles again "Money really can do anything you know that."

Randy stands in front of Justin. "Get the hell out of here or I'm calling the cops."

Wade smirks "Go ahead I'll just be out again, then what huh." Wade turns to his car. Looking back at Justin who's still behind Randy he smiles. "I'll see you soon sweetie." He blows Justin a kiss before getting in his car and driving off.

Randy watches him leave then he turned back to Justin. "Are you ok, did he hurt you?"

Justin looks down "Yeah but what are we going to do now?"

Randy pulls out his phone and calls officer Brown who comes over.

Officer Brown and Justin were sitting in the living room talking while Randy straightens up the house.

"So how did he get out?" Justin said looking up at the officer.

"His father bailed him out."

"How is his father not behind bars for all the women he assaulted?" Randy said walking back into the room.

Officer Brown shakes his head. "We tried but he always manages to get out. I don't know why but we can't keep him behind bars."

"So what do we do now?" Randy said sitting down next to Justin.

"Well you could put in a restraining order."

Justin chuckles "What you think a little piece of paper can keep him away. And even if you catch him again his dad is going to always bail him out. He is always going to stick up for him."

"He shouldn't be treating people like this." Randy stood and said almost yelling.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing else I can do." The officer said.

Randy sighs and looks down. "Well can you tell me what the hell were supposed to do now?"

"There's nothing to do, Wade's never going to stop until I'm back with him." Justin said still looking down.

Randy looked down at him. "Well I'm not going to let that happen."

Justin looks up at him. "Then he's never going to leave us alone." Justin gets up "Thank you Officer Brown for coming but I don't see how you can help this situation anymore or me." Justin goes to the guest bedroom and lies on his back. He lifts up his shirt and looks at his one and a half old belly. He hated being pregnant with Wade baby. He heard a car in the driveway. He got up and looked out the window. He saw the cop pull out the driveway and drive off. He then saw Wade's car across the street and he just stood there as Wade rolled down the window and stared at him. Justin didn't notice Randy come in until be was being pulled away from the window. Justin looks down. "He's out there"

Randy walks to the window and sees Wade who smiles and drives off. He turned back to Justin who had both his hands on his belly. "Justin"

"Is it wrong for me to hate this baby" Justin says

Randy takes Justin's hands. "What are you talking about?"

"I hate Randy all it does is remind me what happened a month ago. All it does is remind me of him." Justin sniffles

"Justin" Randy whispers

"I don't want it Randy I don't want this baby." Justin starts to cry.

Randy pulls him into a hug. "Shh everything's going to be ok." Randy was going to make sure of that.


	6. Chapter 6: How did he find out

Randy was sitting in the couch watch TV one morning when Justin came up behind him. "Randy"

Randy looks up and turns off the TV. "Hey I didn't hear you get up, come here."

Justin joins Justin on the couch. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure" Randy takes Justin's hand.

"Were you serious about loaning me the money so I can get an abortion?" Justin said not looking up.

"Yes I was"

"You're not mad that I want to get rid of it?"

"No I'm not I love you no matter what you decide ok."

Justin shakes his head "But what about Wade. If he finds out what were doing he's going to freak."

"So he doesn't have a say in this you're the one who's pregnant not him."

"Yeah but it's his baby too."

"I don't care he raped you!" Justin looks down "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"Even with all the hitting and stuff he wanted to have this baby. He was so excited when I got pregnant and he's not going to let me get an abortion Randy. He's watching us all the time if we even try to go to the abortion place he'll know and he'll be pissed." Justin said rubbing his belly.

Randy looks down "Then we'll have to try to do it without him knowing."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know but I know someone who might come on get dressed."

After getting dressed they leave. They go to a clinic where Randy's sister Eve works.

She comes up to them with paper. "Ok I think I can do this without anyone finding out."

Randy sighs "Good" he looks over at Justin. "You hear that Justin were good."

Justin shakes his head "No were not, he know."

Randy sits down next to him and takes his hand. "What are you talking about?"

Justin shows Randy his phone and he read a text that Wade just sent him. It read:

I know what you're doing. I you try to kill my baby I will kill you and you sweetheart. LOLLOLOLOLOLOL.

Randy takes the phone from him. "How the hell did he find out?"

Justin covers his face with his hands. "I told you he was following us Randy. Now what are we going to do?"

Randy looks down at the ground. "I don't know."

"What if I have a miscarriage?" Justin said looking up at Randy's sister Eve.

"Well that might work but it's dangerous." She says

Justin gets up "Well we have to do something I'm not going to have this baby. Now if you can't help me I'll do this myself." Justin leaves the room.

Randy gets up "I'll call you later ok." He goes after him and grabs his arm. "Hey I'm not giving up ok I'm going to do whatever I can for you."

Justin smiles "Thanks Randy"

In the parking lot

They were getting in the car when Wade pulled up behind them. He gets out and charges at Justin. "You really think I'm going to let you kill my baby."

Randy runs over and gets in front of him, pushes him back. "Get away from him."

Wade glares at Justin "I swear to you Justin if you do anything to this baby you'll pay for it."

"Hey!" A sucerity officer yells at them. "Move your car son"

Wade steps back "This isn't over, if anything happens to my baby I will rain down hell on you Justin." With that he gets in the car and leaves.

Randy turned back to Justin who said nothing. He just hugged him. Randy hugged him back. This was getting out of hand and he needed to do something now before Wade does something stupid.


	7. Chapter 7:Leave it 2 your old man

After the Wade incident he and Justin packed up and moved, leaving all Wade's thing's there. They found a small one bedroom house across the neighborhood. After getting settled in Randy bought Justin a new phone with a new number and threw his old phone away.

Justin was lying on the bed when Randy comes in. "I talked with my sister she said she can fit you in Saturday morning."

"What about Wade?" Justin said looking over at him.

Randy sighs and lays down next him. "Don't worry about him. We have to take a chance here Justin. If we don't do this now we might never get another chance."

Justin sits up "But what if he does something?"

"He wont I'll handle it." Randy gets up.

"Wait" Justin gets up and walks over to him. "What do you mean you'll handle it?"

"I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I'm not." Randy walks off

Justin follows him. "Randy wait I don't want you to do anything stupid ok."

Randy turns to him. "If I don't do anything he will and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you die."

So what you're going to kill him first."

"Like I said I'll take care of it." Randy walks off but Justin still follows him out to the garage. Randy starts going through boxes.

Justin looks over his shoulder. "What are you looking for Randy?" Randy pulls out a gun and Justin nearly shouts. "What the hell are you doing with a gun?"

Randy shushes him. "Do you want the whole neighborhood to know? I found it in Wade's things."

"I don't care I want that thing out of here now!" Justin yells

"This can protect us form him." He whispers

"I thought that was what you were for." Randy tries to take the gun away but Randy moves his hand. "I'm serious Randy I want it out."

"Why?" Randy screams

"Because Wade used that same gun too…he used it too" Justin starts to cry.

Randy steps forward "He used it to what Justin."

Justin looks down "Just forget it" Justin walks off

"Justin" Randy calls after him. He puts the gun back in the box and goes after him.

Justin went back in the room and laid back on the bed. He hears Randy coming and he turns away from the door.

Randy walked in and sat next to Justin. "Was it loaded" Justin nods "Come here" Justin turns to Randy. "Come here"

Justin gets up and sits next to Randy. "It hurt and I was so scared it would go off."

Randy puts his arms around Justin and pulls him close to him. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Don't be you couldn't have known." Justin yarns

Randy smiles "Why don't you get some sleep."

"Randy" Justin started to say.

"I promise I wont do anything with the gun." He kisses Justin and helps him into the bed. He stayed with him until he fell asleep. He got up and went in the kitchen and fixed himself something to eat. When he was done he went in the living room and ate. A little while later he was dozing off when his phone rang. Not looking at the name he answers it. "Hello"

"Hey Randy what's up." Wade says

Randy sits up "What do you want?"

"I see you changed his number but why not yours." He asked curiously

"I'm going to kill you just like were going to kill this baby." The phone goes silent. "What's the matter Wade, cat got your tongue?" Randy chuckled

"You son of a bitch" Wade says "I'm going to kill you!"

"This is your own fault Wade. You brought this on yourself."

Wade chuckles "I'm going to kill you."

"Not if I kill you first sweetheart. If you ever come around us I will kill you and that's a promise." Randy hangs up the phone. He goes back in the garage and gets the gun. He unloaded it and practiced shooting Wade's smug little face. An hour later he went back in the room with Justin and wrapped his arms around his waist. Justin's hands grabbed his arms and he smiled.

**Across town**

Wade was pacing back and forth. "I can't believe this dad Justin's going to get an abortion."

"You don't know that son." He father says

Wade smiles "I know Justin ok he's hated this baby ever since he found out he was pregnant. He's even told me he doesn't want it. And now that he's with that asshole he's going to kill it."

"Do you remember what clinic they were at?" his father asked

"Hope's Family Clinic, why?" Wade says confused

"Let me make a few calls and I'll get back to you. There not going to kill my niece or nephew as long as I'm breathing."

"But dad-"

Wade's father gets up. "Son do you trust me?"

Wade nods "Yes sir I do."

"Then relax, go out a have fun. Go buy a hooker and leave everything to your old man." Wade leaves and his father pulls out his phone and calls someone. After the second ring someone answers. "Hello I have a job for you."


	8. Chapter 8:Whatever it takes

**Friday morning**

Randy was alone at the house. Justin was out with his sister trying to make himself feel better. Randy was in the garage when he heard a car pull up behind him. He turned and saw a black SUV. He started to walk toward it but he stopped when a guy came out with a gun.

The man stopped in front of him. "Randy" Randy just stands there. "The guy points the gun at him. "Get in the car"

Randy left the gun in the house so he couldn't do anything but get in the car.

A little while later the car pulled up to a restaurant. The man got out and motions Randy to follow him. When they got inside the walked to the back where an old man was sitting and eating. Randy sat across from him. The old man looked up at him. "Do you know who I am son." Randy shakes his head. "I'm Wade's father you can call me Mr. Barrett."

"Well Mr. Barrett why am I here?" Randy asks

"I heard that you were going to get rid of my niece or nephew. That will be a big mistake because if you even try to go to that appointment on Saturday I will have you killed."

"But do you know what you're son is doing to Justin. He deserves to be in jail for this." Randy yelled.

"My son is my life but whatever he does is on him."

"But he was arrested and you bailed him out." Randy stood and yelled

"I don't care if he killed the kid he's still my son and I will stop at nothing to keep him safe." Mr. Barrett says

"And nether will I. Justin is the love of my life and if he doesn't want this baby then he's not going to have this baby. I don't care who you are but if I see you or Wade I won't hesitate to kill him." Randy turns to leave but the guy that escorted him in grabbed him and hit him in the face. Randy fell to the floor. The guy was about to strike again but Mr. Barrett stops him. Randy gets up and leaves the restaurant.

After walking back to his house he got the gun from the closet and went to the kitchen. He took the gun apart and cleaned it. Putting it back together he froze when he saw Justin standing in front of him. "Justin I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you doing?" Justin asks walking closer. He sees Randy's face. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing were going to that abortion office tomorrow and I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you I promise."

"What are you talking about Randy and why do you have that gun out." Justin says

"Just trust me ok." Randy takes Justin's hand in his own. "I wont let anything happen to you I promise.

Kind of shorter I know but I hope this is to your liking.


	9. Chapter 9:Abortion

Justin and randy were at the abortion office. Randy noticed how Justin was shaking so he takes his hand. "Everything is going to be ok. We have officers outside and at the house. Nothing is going to happen ok."

Justin shakes his head. "But you don't know Wade. His father has people in his pocket and they could be police officers."

"Justin you got to listen to me." Randy says standing up in front of Justin.

"I am and I'm telling you Wade is up to something I can feel it."

"So what if he is I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I entend to keep that promise and if I have to kill him I will."

Justin looked down "But I'm afraid he'll kill you first."

"I'm not going anywhere and nether are you. Were going to get through this together." Randy kisses Justin on the head. "I love you Justin."

Justin smiles "I love you too"

**O**

Wade was sitting in his fathers car a few blocks away from Randy and Justin's house. He heard that they were going through with the abortion and he was wating for them to get back. The officers that were stationed outside their house were being paied by Wade's father to keep their mouth's shut so he ahd nothing to worry about.

**O**

Hours later Justin was baby free and he couldn't be happier but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that something was wrong and he couldn't shake it. The ride home was silent and when they got there Randy put Justin right in the bed. He went to the garage and got the gun because when Justin was asleep in the car he thought he saw Wades car parked a few blocks away. He went back in the house and locked all the door's and windows. Going to the kitchen he got something to eat and sat in front of the TV, the gun right next to him.

About an hour later there was a knock at the door and he goes to answer it. He sees that it's a cop so he lets him in, not knowing that it was one of Wade's fathers people.

**I'm sorry I know this is really short but I still hope you enjoy it.**


	10. Chapter 10:He works for Wade's father

The cop sat on the couch while Randy went to get him something to drink. When he came back the cop was gone. He looked around and didn't see him anywhere. He walks to the bedroom where Justin was and saw the cop there. "Um what are you doing in here?"

The cop looked up at Randy with a smile on his face. "So this is what the fuss is all about."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?" Randy asked

"I work for Wade's father and he sent me here to kill you and your lover here." He pulls out his gun and points it at Justin. "And you're not going to do anything about it are you?"

Randy starts to pull his gun out but the cop was inches away from his lover and he didn't want the cop to hurt him. "Why are you doing this huh? What is he giving you, money?"

"Yes money for my family. Its nothing personal kid it's just business." He turns the gun back to Randy and fires it but Randy ducked out of the way and ran down the hall. The cop followed him.

Still running Randy pulls out his gun and hid behind the kitchen counter. "Get out of my house!"

"No a chance Wade is on his way here. If I kill you now it will be quick and painless but Wade wants you alive so he can kill you slowly."

"Bullshit if you come any closer I will kill you!" everything went quiet and then he heard footsteps running away. He got up and didn't see the cop so he runs to Justin's room. When he got there Justin was now up and staring down the barrel of the cop's gun. "Stop!" Randy yells out.

The cop looks up at him. "Drop the gun or I'll put a bullet through his head."

"Ok ok" Randy lowers the gun. When it almost touched the floor Justin kicked the officer in his crotch and Randy shoots him dead in the head.

Justin watched in horror as the cops lifeless body fell to the floor. He looked back up at Randy. "What's going on?"

Randy walked over to him and helped him up. "Wade's coming we have to go." After he got him up they walked to the door but stopped when they heard the front door being kicked open. Randy pushes him back in the room and he closes the door behind him, making sure to lock it as well. He walked over to the closet. "I want you to stay in here alright. No matter what happens don't come out."

"But Randy what if-"

Randy cuts him off "Don't come out Justin no matter what you here, don't leave this closet."

"What are you going to do?" Justin asked getting comfortable on the floor.

"I'm going to finish this." Randy kisses Justin "I love you."

Justin wipes his face and smiles "I love you too."

Randy gets up and shut the closet door and went out of the room.

**Once again sorry that it is so short but I didn't have enough time to make it longer but I still hope you enjoy it.**


	11. Chapter 11:You're mine now

Justin was sitting in the closet when he remembered the cop's number. He got out of the closet and gout his phone and called the cop then he went back in the closet.

Randy was walking down the hall to the living room. The gun in his hands. When he got to the living room he saw Wade sitting on the couch. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Wade gets up. "You killed the only thing that mattered to me and now I'm going to kill the only thing that matters to you and there's nothing that you can do about it."

"Oh yeah I can kill you maybe that's will work." Randy says walking closer.

Wade chuckles "I don't think that's' going to happen.

Randy was about to fire when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw blood and he dropped the gun.

The guy who stabbed him picked it up. "What do you want me to do with him?"

Wade smiles "Leave him there." He looks up at the stairs. "Come out Justin before I kill him."

**No answer**

Wade points the gun at Randy. "One, Two-"

"No!" Justin shouted from the top of the stairs.

Wade lowered the gun. "Come here." Justin slowly walks down the stairs and up to Wade. "You killed our baby." Wade then punched Justin in the stomach.

Pain imminently shot through his whole body and he fell to the ground. Grabbing his stomach and screaming in pain. He looks up and saw Randy lying on the floor and blood oozing out of his stomach. He crawls over to him. "Randy" he says he covers the wound with his hands, trying to stop the bleeding.

Wade walked up to him and pulled him away. Turning him over onto his back he gets on top of him. "I guess were going to have to make another one."

Wade goes for Justin's belt but Justin grabs his arm. "No!" he screams and hits Wade in the face. "Randy!"

Wade wipes the blood away. "Come and hold him down." The cop does what he was told.

Justin was powerless as Wade undid his jeans and he spread his legs trying to keep them from coming all the way down. "Randy!" he screamed.

Randy opened his eyes and saw Justin being manhandled. He pulled the knife out of his stomach and stabbed the cop in the neck.

Wade got up and grabbed his gun and pointed it at him.

Justin quickly got up, fastened his jeans and got behind Randy.

Wade chuckles "Well you just wont die will you."

Randy grabs his stomach. "Stay away from him."

"Or what?" Wade says "I'm the one with the gun." He looked at Justin. "You're going to pay for this Justin and I'm going to start by shooting him. Oh and don't worry this time I will kill him."

"Why are you doing this Wade?" Justin yelled

"Because you ruined everything and you killed my baby."

Blood was still oozing out of Randy's wound but he didn't care. All he cared about was Justin and keeping him safe. "Wade please."

"Shut up!" Wade shoots Randy in the chest and he fell to the ground.

Justin watched in complete shock as he fell to the ground. He knelt down in front of him. "No Randy."

Wade walked up to Justin and pulled him away by the neck and dragged him up the stairs. When he got to the room he threw him down on the bed and got back on top of him. "This time no one is going to help you, you're mine now."

**TBC…**

**R&R ****Thank you ****HOTT4WE ****Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12:Where is Randy?

Officer Brooks was home when he got the call from Justin. He dropped everything and left the house. When he pulled up and their house he saw two cop cars parked outside. He saw an officer in one of the cars and went over to him. He knocks on the window. The other officer rolls it down. "Yes"

"What are you doing out here?" Officer Brooks says

"I was assigned to keep watch out here."

"Well come on I got a call from Justin saying that they were in trouble. The other officer got out of the car and followed Officer Brooks into the house. When they got in they saw another officer on the floor but they didn't see anyone else so Officer Brooks told the other officer to call it in. He starts to look around but he stopped when he heard someone screaming coming from one of the rooms. He runs down the hall and into the bedroom where Wade was. "Freeze!" he yelled.

Wade quickly got up and knocked his gun on the ground. He was about to reach for it but stopped when officer Brooks stepped forward.

"Come on Justin." He says

Justin slowly gets up. His whole body was nothing but pain. He walked pass the officer and down the hall. "Randy!" he yells

"Justin!" he looks at Wade "Put you're hands up." Wade puts his hands up and Officer Brooks cuffs him.

When Justin got downstairs he didn't see Randy. He turned as Wade came down with the cop in cuffs. "He's gone Randy's gone."

"Maybe he went for help." Officer Brooks says.

"He was stabbed and shot." Justin looks around "He couldn't have gone far."

"Don't move" the other officer, Officer Copeland, says pointing his gun at Officer Brooks. "Uncuff him now!"

Officer Brooks uncuffs him and steps back.

Wade rubs his wrists and punched the officer in the face. He looked back to Adam, which was the cop's name. "What the hell are you doing? You're suppose to be watching the house."

"I was watching the house I just didn't see him and even I did he I couldn't stop him from coming in. He already got a call from Justin telling him that he was in here." Adam looks down. "Wait where is Randy?"

Wade looks around "Damn it go find him I'll watch them."

He leaves and Wade turns back toOfficerBrooksand Justin.

**Ok short I know next it will be much longer I promise. **


	13. Chapter 13: SAVED BY THE NEIGHBOR

Holding a shirt to his stomach and chest Randy went next door. When he reached the door he fell to his knees and started banging on the door. The door opened and he was met with worried eyes. He could see his neighbor yelling but he couldn't hear her. Everything was getting blurry and soon went black.

Kelly called her husband Drew and he came running with the phone. She grabbed it and called the cops as Drew carried Randy inside. Laying him on the couch he started to put pressure on both the wound. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Kelly shrieked. "But I saw two cop cars next door." After talking to the cops they both tried to keep Randy alive but his pulse was getting slower and slower.

oo

Adam came back into the room. "I can't find him anywhere and I looked everywhere. Wade he's gone."

"He was shot in the chest Adam. Trust me he's dead." Wade looked down at Justin who was still holding his stomach. He was about to walk up to him but he heard sirens, lots of them. He ran over to the window and saw more then a dozen cop cars and ambulances. Some of the cops went next door, which was strange but others saw the cop cars in the driveway and started to come over. He ran back over and picked up Justin. "Get up!" he yelled. "Adam get the pig!"

Adam went over to the cop and pulled him up. "What do we do now?"

They both faced the door with guns in their hands. The doors opened and officers flooded the house. All with guns pointed at Adam and Wade. "Drop the gun and let them go!" One of them yelled.

Wade was shaking. "No, you drop it or I'll kill him!"

"Sir you have nowhere to go. Drop the gun and get down on your knees now!" He yelled again.

"Fuck you!" Wade yelled. "Drop your guns or I swear to got I will put a bullet through his head."

"No you won't" Another officer said.

"Oh I won't." Wade hit Justin in the stomach and watched he double over in pain but he pulled him back up. "Now drop it!"

The officers started to lower their guns.

Officer Brooks looked back and saw how scared Adam really was so he used that to his advantage and elbowed him in the stomach. He grabbed Wade's hand and Justin moved out of the way. Officer Brooks kicked him on the groin and pulled the gun out of his hand. "Now you freeze you sick motherfucker."

Two officers went over and cuffed Wade and Adam while Phil helped Justin up. "It's ok come on." He helped Randy out the house.

Justin looked around. "Wait where's Randy?"

"Justin you need to go to the hospital." Officer Brooks said.

"No" Justin started to pull away. "I want to see Randy!" He then saw Randy on a streacher being wheeled out of the neighbor's house. With the pain completely forgotten he ran over to him. "Is he going to be ok?"

One of the cops pulled him away. "Sir he need's to get to the hospital as fast as possible. If you want to save him let him go."

Justin sighed and let Randy get put in the back of the ambulance.

Officer Brooks walked up behind him. "Come on Justin you should get checked out too."

Justin let himself be put in the ambulance and while laying on the gurney he drifted off to sleep.

oo

Three days later

Justin woke up to complete silence. He looked around the room and saw that he was in the hospital. Then he thought of Randy and he tried to get up. After hearing the rapid beeping nurses ran into his room. "I want to see Randy."

"Sir you have to calm down. Now I'll tell you about his condition but you have to relax." She said.

Justin nodded and started to relax. "Is he dead?"

She smiled "No the bullet missed his heart and the knife didn't do any real damages."

Justin sighed. "Can I see him?"

She slowly shook her head. "You need to rest Justin. Randy will be ok and when you're strong enough I promise that I will take you to him ok."

Justin nodded "Ok but he's alive, right?"

She let out a little laugh. "Yes, I assure you that he alive but it will take time for both of you to heal and in order to do that you have to rest and don't stress too much. You just had an abortion and I don't want you damaging yourself any worse ok."

Justin nodded again "Ok" he then yarned and the nurse smiled. "I'm going to go back to sleep now."

She chuckled "Ok"

A/N READ AND REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14: Squeeze my hand

Justin has been lying in his bed for hours waiting on news about Randy. After what felt like a life time the nurse came back in. "Okay, Randy is out of surgery and we're not accurate but we feel that's he's going to make a full recovery."

Justin fell back on the bed. "Oh thank god." He started to get up. "Can I see him?"

She stopped him "Whoa there let me get you a wheelchair first."

Justin smiled and laid back down. When the nurse returned with the chair he was already up. "What did I tell you Justin?"

Justin shrugged and got into the chair.

"Mind if I take him?" Officer Brooks said coming into the room.

Justin smiled "No, not at all."

Officer Brooks took the chair and wheeled them out.

"I want to say thank you Officer Brooks. Randy and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Justin said. "You saved our lives."

Officer Brooks smiled "That's my job."

Justin smiled "Officers usually don't risk their lives to save someone they don't even know."

"We do, the officers of Sunnyville Station and all around the world risk our lives for others. You and Randy got lucky but not everyone is." They stopped outside Randy's room. "Do you want me to go in with you?"

Justin sighed "No that's okay." He wheeled himself into the room and saw the love of his life lying motionless on the bed. He tried to get up and walked over to his bed but it hurt too much so he wheeled hImself over. He took Randy's hand in his and ran his hand up and down his arm. "Randy, I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to wake up for me. You're all that I have and I really don't want to lose you." He smiled "Besides you promised me that you wouldn't leave me and I'm holding you to it. Randy can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Justin looks at his their hands. Hoping and praying that Randy would move but it didn't budge. He pulled his hand to his mouth and kissed his hand still praying that he would respond but it never happened.

He was woken later by Officer Brooks and had to go back to his room. Officer Brooks helped him into his bed and covered him up. "Don't worry about him Justin. He's going to be okay."

Justin sighed "He wouldn't answer me when I asked him to squeeze my hand if he heard my but he didn't move. I'm so scared that he won't make it."

Officer Brooks sat down "Look I'm not a doctor but I know that he's going to be okay. He's not going to leave you Luke but you need to get some rest so you can get stronger for him. He's going to need you when he wakes up alright."

Justin nodded tiredly. "Okay" He drifted off to sleep.

Officer Brooks stayed with him a little while longer until he fell asleep then he left.

A/N READ AND REVIEW NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON.


	15. Chapter 15: That painful day

Three days later and Randy still wasn't woke. Justin sat by his bed every day for hours just holding his hand want waiting for him to wake up. It was driving him crazy knowing that Randy was so close to him but so far away and he hated it. He missed him so much after he left the first time but he felt like there was nothing else for him to do but leave. He thought Randy would leave him for getting himself into this situation.

Three and a half years ago

"Come on Justin let's just do it." Wade said kissing Justin on the neck.

"I said no Wade now I have to go." Justin tried to pull away from Wade but he held him tight. "Wade let me go."

Wade smiled. "So you choose him over me and you think I'm going to be okay with it. You're mine Justin and you always will be." With one hand Wade placed both of Justin's hands over his head and his other hand started to undo his jeans.

"Wade please don't do this." Justin begged.

Wade pulled back "You should have thought about that before you picked him and not me." He pulled down Justin's jeans and turned him onto his back. He sat on top of him and pulled down his jeans low enough for him to pull himself out of his boxers. Without warning he plunged inside of Justin's unwilling body.

Justin screamed in pain. "Please stop!" He yelled. "Randy, Randy, Randy help me Randy!" Justin yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

Wade leaned down "Randy's not here Justin so scream all you want because no one will hear you." He sat back up and continued his assault on Justin. "God you feel so good around me. You're so tight and hot."

Justin buried himself in the pillow to muffle the sounds of pain that were falling from his mouth. It seemed to go on forever and Justin just wanted it to be over and soon he felt Wade leave his body and get off the bed but he didn't move. He laid on the bed with his face still in the pillow.

"Get up." Wade growled.

Justin turned his face to him. "Wade please."

"I said get up!" Wade yelled.

Justin slowly got up from the bed. His legs shook as blood ran down his legs. He looked over at Wade who was walking toward him. He backed up against the wall with Wade inches from his face.

"You're mine now Justin and this time it's going to stay that way. You're not going back home with that punk. You're staying with me do you got it?" Justin didn't answer and Wade hit him across the face. "I said do you get it!"

Justin nodded now down on his knees. "Yeah I got it."

"Good" Wade leaned down in front of him and forced him into a brutal and painful kiss. "I love you." He got up and looked down at Justin. "Go clean yourself off." He walked off.

Justin slowly got up and headed for the bathroom. Something told him to come straight home after leaving his mothers but he was so tired and now it cost him Randy.

Justin closed his eyes and tried to block out the painful memory that was beginning to consume his thoughts. As Randy laid motionless on the bed he began to think that it was all his fault. Randy was lying on his death bed and it was all because of him. He reached out and took his hand. "Randy I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to stay strong for me. I just got you back in my life and I don't want to lose you. You are my life and I don't think I can go on without you. Don't leave me Randy, please." Justin looked down. After a minute Justin started to feel movements in his hand. He looked up at John then at their intertwined hands and smiles. "You can hear me?" Randy squeezed tighter and Justin started to laugh. "Oh my god you can really hear me." He got up and kissed Randy's hand. "I love you so much Randy."

RIVERCITY PRISON

Wade was on a bus on his way to prison. His father didn't want to put his business on the line so he didn't pay off his bail and Wade went to jail. He was guilty for assault with a deadly weapon, assaulting a cop, rape and breaking and entering. He was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. When the bus stopped he got up and was led off the bus. He felt eyes from everywhere on him as he kept his eyes on the ground. After he was checked in he was taken to his cell. When he got there was a much bigger man lying on the top bunk. He swallowed and walked over to the bed. He sat his stuff on the bed and sat down. Not long later he saw legs hanging off the side of the bed and he froze.

Then the man jumped down and turned toward him. He bent down with a smile on his face. "Hey pretty what's your name." Wade doesn't answer. "No problem because were cell buddies now and that means we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Now won't that be fun."

A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	16. Chapter 16: Awake

Three days later and Randy still wasn't woke. Justin sat by his bed every day for hours just holding his hand want waiting for him to wake up. It was driving him crazy knowing that Randy was so close to him but so far away and he hated it. He missed him so much after he left the first time but he felt like there was nothing else for him to do but leave. He thought Randy would leave him for getting himself into this situation.

Three and a half years ago

"Come on Justin let's just do it." Wade said kissing Justin on the neck.

"I said no Wade now I have to go." Justin tried to pull away from Wade but he held him tight. "Wade let me go."

Wade smiled. "So you choose him over me and you think I'm going to be okay with it. You're mine Justin and you always will be." With one hand Wade placed both of Justin's hands over his head and his other hand started to undo his jeans.

"Wade please don't do this." Justin begged.

Wade pulled back "You should have thought about that before you picked him and not me." He pulled down Justin's jeans and turned him onto his back. He sat on top of him and pulled down his jeans low enough for him to pull himself out of his boxers. Without warning he plunged inside of Justin's unwilling body.

Justin screamed in pain. "Please stop!" He yelled. "Randy, Randy, Randy help me Randy!" Justin yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

Wade leaned down "Randy's not here Justin so scream all you want because no one will hear you." He sat back up and continued his assault on Justin. "God you feel so good around me. You're so tight and hot."

Justin buried himself in the pillow to muffle the sounds of pain that were falling from his mouth. It seemed to go on forever and Justin just wanted it to be over and soon he felt Wade leave his body and get off the bed but he didn't move. He laid on the bed with his face still in the pillow.

"Get up." Wade growled.

Justin turned his face to him. "Wade please."

"I said get up!" Wade yelled.

Justin slowly got up from the bed. His legs shook as blood ran down his legs. He looked over at Wade who was walking toward him. He backed up against the wall with Wade inches from his face.

"You're mine now Justin and this time it's going to stay that way. You're not going back home with that punk. You're staying with me do you got it?" Justin didn't answer and Wade hit him across the face. "I said do you get it!"

Justin nodded now down on his knees. "Yeah I got it."

"Good" Wade leaned down in front of him and forced him into a brutal and painful kiss. "I love you." He got up and looked down at Justin. "Go clean yourself off." He walked off.

Justin slowly got up and headed for the bathroom. Something told him to come straight home after leaving his mothers but he was so tired and now it cost him Randy.

Justin closed his eyes and tried to block out the painful memory that was beginning to consume his thoughts. As Randy laid motionless on the bed he began to think that it was all his fault. Randy was lying on his death bed and it was all because of him. He reached out and took his hand. "Randy I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to stay strong for me. I just got you back in my life and I don't want to lose you. You are my life and I don't think I can go on without you. Don't leave me Randy, please." Justin looked down. After a minute Justin started to feel movements in his hand. He looked up at John then at their intertwined hands and smiles. "You can hear me?" Randy squeezed tighter and Justin started to laugh. "Oh my god you can really hear me." He got up and kissed Randy's hand. "I love you so much Randy."

RIVERCITY PRISON

Wade was on a bus on his way to prison. His father didn't want to put his business on the line so he didn't pay off his bail and Wade went to jail. He was guilty for assault with a deadly weapon, assaulting a cop, rape and breaking and entering. He was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. When the bus stopped he got up and was led off the bus. He felt eyes from everywhere on him as he kept his eyes on the ground. After he was checked in he was taken to his cell. When he got there was a much bigger man lying on the top bunk. He swallowed and walked over to the bed. He sat his stuff on the bed and sat down. Not long later he saw legs hanging off the side of the bed and he froze.

Then the man jumped down and turned toward him. He bent down with a smile on his face. "Hey pretty what's your name." Wade doesn't answer. "No problem because were cell buddies now and that means we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Now won't that be fun."

A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


End file.
